


The Queen Mother

by RikkuShinra



Series: Fenestala's Darkest Secrets [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Gen, Not Beta Read, Scary, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Ravus is the best story teller Lunafreya knows. As Noctis is recuperating in Fenestala Manor, Ravus decides to entertain the young Lucian Prince, the visiting Imperial Ambassidor's youngest son Loqi and his dearest sister, Lunafreya with a few scary stories. However, in the darkness that shrouds their pillow fort, something far scarier lurks in the night.





	The Queen Mother

"This will be fun," Lunafreya glared at her brother, her face pinched into a tight frown as their guest screamed, the flashlight rolling from Noctis' grasp hitting her bare foot. The other boy sat behind Noctis sobbing into his sleeve.

The night had started out innocently enough, Ravus offering to tell them a bedtime story before he took Noctis and the young Imperial boy to their private suites. First came the fort, Luna and Ravus' pillows forming the walls and flooring while the blankets provided a soft cover over the pillows and the bodies in the makeshift hideaway, a veil like summer throw tossed over two chairs creating the roof. With one flashlight they snuggled down under the covers, Luna closest to her brother while the other two younger boys sat together facing the oldest awed that a teenager was willing to spend time to tell them a story. 

Especially a teenager like Ravus. One who could swing a sword to his daring tales of sneaking out to enjoy the nightlife of Tenebrae only to return before dawn rouge smearing his white shirts and peppering his neck in various shades. Tonight Luna was thankful that Noctis asked for something scary. Which she doubted he could handle a real scary tale. For instance the White Mother who searched endlessly for the children she had killed, or even the story of the Adigium, a heinous Lucian monster said to reside on the holy grounds of Angelgard that once ate villages whole. 

So Ravus started off with a sad tale about a boy who traveled to various worlds, only to disappear. "That wasn't scary at all." Noctis' arms cross as he tilts his chin up as he stares Ravus dead in the eyes. Loqi nods his head and Luna can only hold back a roll of her eyes. Despite their distant differences, Loqi admires Noctis and she has caught them at times when they aren't trailing Ravus like two squires playing simple games together. Just two normal boys who've forgotten their nationalities over toy cars and fishing rods. In the hazy light cast by the upturned flashlight Luna can make out the tiny hand clutching a stuffed Nilfheim wolf. 

"Ravus," in the silence of Luna's room her whisper booms. "Could you tell us the one about the Queen Mother?"

"Are you sure?"

Luna smiles softly, brushing her hair back behind her ear. In all her years, since their father's death, Ravus has told her stories of Princesses, fae beings, and Princes in distress upon her request with funny voices. "Yes, you tell the best stories." 

"Long ago, in ancient Tenebrae lived the Queen Mother. A powerful Queen who ruled justly but strictly, they say her beauty was compared to the Goddesses Siren and Shiva. She had two kids that she loved very much, all that was left of her marriage as her husband had died." Loqi swallows, pulling the wolf closer to his tiny frame. Ravus' brow lifting, so he leans in the light eclipsed slightly by his face, what escapes shifting his normally boyish face grotesquely as he continues.

" The Queen Mother was a benevolent ruler, in her time she had many suitors, but only one lover beside the King. The story says he was a Captain of Imperial rank, others claim he was the Oracle King" Ravus shifts his eyes from Loqi to Noctis, the young Lucian's eyes wide, the blanket shifting as he moves his hand to grip Loqi's under the blanket. "Whoever it was, the Queen Mother was deeply in love with them, madly that she sent spies to follow him." Luna shifted as Ravus' tone drops becoming gravely, a bitter sound she often heard when he scored low on a test or failed to out do one if the Swordmasters apprentices. As always it felt heavy, a darkness only exacerbated by the slight color difference in his narrowed eyes. 

"One day, the man went to visit his sister. A plain girl compared to the Queen Mother, but the Queens love blinded her to this, it had become a sickness that festered and bubbled within her." A long arm reaches out, patting Noctis only to fall onto Loqi's head and rest. The boys still, watching as the light deepens the shadows on Ravus. "As he returned to the Manor, this very manor" Ravus shifts from his seat leaning closer. Under his hand he can feel Loqi trembling, fear entering Noctis' eyes. In the semi darkness caused by Ravus' looming form a black shadow flies into the space between the three. The sparse light enough to make out eight tiny bristled legs as the three boys stare it the spider. Internally Ravus prays that its not real, Loqi is already sniffing while Noctis's deep inhalation is the build up to the storm. A leg twitches, the spider righting itself and scurries off. 

Loqi's chaotic sobs are no match for Noctis petrified screams of 'spider'. Ravus clings to the two boys, trying to hide Loqi's cries in his chest while holding Noctis against his shoulder. Loqi grasps Ravus' shirt smearing tears and snot all around as Noctis flails, punching Ravus' arm hoping to harm the elder Prince and then low crawl out of the fort. Nothing works till the room is flooded with lights thanks to Lunafreya, the only one not affected by the tiny arachne. 

As the boys calmed, tucked in the pillow fort , Ravus sandwiched between them; Luna leans over her bed peering at her brother in the now darkened room "Real fun right Ravus?"


End file.
